Save my soul: Reconcile
by slake333
Summary: The sequel to Save my soul. Nine months after Sarinas destruction and Marcelines disappearance, Finns child is born. he wants to start his new life with Rose and forget about his dead brother. but it will come crashing down as a new enemy searches for those that wish to kill Finn and his family, so they can release a new evil upon Ooo. Finn X OC *updated summary*
1. Chapter 1

**Slake: oh my god it's so good to be back, it's time people. Welcome to Save my Soul: Reconcile. *holds up poster* **

**Rose: Guess whose back * Rose Materializes out of nowhere and hugs slake***

**Slake: Rose! *hugs her back* damn I missed you.**

**Rose: oh come on it hasn't been that long *looks at calendar* Nearly six months! What the hell!?**

**Slake: I know, I know I'm sorry, but life kind of kicked me in the balls, plus I started another story and yeah, can you please forgive me * puts hands together and begs***

**Rose: Maybe, what's in it for me. **

**Slake: what happened to all that lipstick I gave you it was three years supply. **

**Rose: oh that, I melted it down and invented lipstick bullets. *smiles wickedly, pulling out one of the bullets and showing slake***

**Slake: wow that gives a new meaning to the kiss of death *both laugh***

**Rose: so?**

**Slake: Fine, the cookie jars in on the left, under the tin mark no cookies, inside a safe, password two one four three.**

**Rose: seriously, your still hiding them. *dashes out of the room, laughing like a mad woman.***

**Slake: habits are hard to break anyway, I missed all my readers. So it's time to start, on with show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Rose, Alisha, joseph and Caroline are my own creations**

_The enemy of the past can become the enemy of your future, your enemy of the future could become the enemy of your past – unknown_

The sun shined down upon all of Ooo, it's golden rays gracefully waking people from the deep slumber and greeting them to a new day, for one teenager and his wife it was the day for the start of a new adventure.

"mmmm, Finn baby, could you close the curtains" Rose yawned not noticing that Finn was even in the bed at all. She opened one of her eyes and scanned the bed, he wasn't there.

"Finn, Finn?" the smell of cooking came from the tree houses kitchen. Slowly rising from the covers and carefully shuffling to the edge of the bed she finally stretched. She looked down and saw her over swollen belly.

"you called babe?" Finn climbed the rest of the way up into the tree houses upper floor, a tray of bacon pancakes in hand. Finn placed the tray on the bed and knelled on one leg in front of Rose, placing hand gently against her stomach.

"I can't believe this is our child" he smiled, only to receive a giggle from rose.

"it's been nine months Finn, it's your child. But I guess you could say in bed, you're a different man." They both laughed, over the nine months they have dealt with ridiculous food cravings, the occasional night of unrest, and the out of control hormones.

"now come on eat up, we're going clothes shopping" Finn stood and handed her a plate from the tray.

"but don't we have enough clothes for the baby?" Finn just laughed before climbing halfway down the ladder.

"you kind of destroyed most of my shirts last night in one of your hormone rampages" he pointed at the corner where there was torn and even burnt bits off fabric.

"oh, yeah. Sorry." Finn just smiled back at her and shrugged.

"it's fine, I needed new ones anyway, plus I think we can get you a new dress as well." Rose smiled back at him, he always knew what she liked.

"okay, hey why don't you call Lady, she has been needing to get out more" Rose took a giant chunk of pancake and scoffed it down, savouring the taste before swallowing. It was funny how Finn learned to cook so easily. She continued to eat his delicious baconcakes.

Finn finally reached the bottom floor when a call was just coming in. he walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone checking the caller I.d, he saw it was Joseph.

"hey man, how is it going?" Finn said as Josephs face appeared on the screen, his arms wrapped around Caroline.

"hey Finn, I was just checking in, we will be arriving about late tonight" Finn nodded, joseph and Caroline, along with Alisha had become close friends of Finn and Rose.

"thanks man it'll be helpful to have you here, I don't know much about births and stuff like that so thanks."

"oh how is she by the way?" Caroline jumped into the conversation, still wearing her royal pirate gear when she commanded the Harpoon.

"she's fine we're about go shopping" Finn turned around as Rose came floating down the ladder, even if she was pregnant, she seemed to light up the room like a light.

"who's that honey?" she walked over and looked at the monitor.

"heeeey" everyone through the phone said as they waved, it sounded like there was a third person there.

"hey who else did you bring?" Caroline just whistled.

"ah no one?" then joseph keeled over.

"I am not no one" Alisha's voice came through the phone crystal clear, Caroline adjusted the camera too include her as well. Clearly she had punched joseph in the gut.

"hey guys, oh my Rose your positively glowing" Alisha giggled like a girl, as did Caroline and Rose herself, she was still very short. The only difference was she now donned the Shaman robes.

"hey it's nice to know you're coming along as well" Rose said as she walked to the fridge to get a drink, she pulled out a purple fruit box, her black hair with a blue stripe in it almost got caught in the door because it had grown longer.

"hey we brought a gift as well, from the entire demon city" Alisha smiled as she held a small box wrapped up in colourful paper.

"oh you guys didn't have to do that" Finn smiled, now he felt like he had to give something back.

"it's okay. Anyway we have to go the crew is itching to have some target practice with a volcano on the way there." A crew man walked passed a the screen holding a cannonball

"okay guys see you tonight" Finn ended the call,

"okay I'm going to have a shower and then we can go, don't forget to call Lady" Rose floated back upstairs and sighed.

"she still looks hot when she's pregnant."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The market was still as busy as usual, people going here, people going there add a couple of half breed rainbow pups to the mix and you will start to wish you were back home. The market kingdom had a massive expansion over the past six months due to the increase in airship merchants who had started to fly inland. All Finn could say was, he was happy to have more stuff to look at.

"oh there having a sale, Finn can you look after the pups while me and Lady go have a look, it's a girls shop so you might not like it.

"sure thing babe, this would be some good practice." The two girls wandered off and Finn was left to look after the rascals. He had all of them hanging off him and it was kind of hard to walk, but he managed to make it to his destination. He put the kids down and watched as they began to run around the fountain, the fountain where Jake and Finn's normal life of adventuring had ended and his new life began.

"glob I miss you Jake" he sat down on the side of the fountain and placed his bag of new shirts next to him. It was peaceful here. No matter how busy the market got, it was always peaceful at the fountain.

"hey put that down young one" Finn looked to his left to see the children trying to play with a shop keepers items. Finn rushed over as quickly as he could.

"hey put it down before I tell your mother." The child instantly dropped it back on the table and scampered back to the fountain.

"I'm sorry about that, you know kids they touch everything they see." Finn apologized, he looked up at the shop keeper, she was a goblin woman old and wrinkled.

"hey wait a second do I know you?" Finn could swear he seen her somewhere before.

"depends how good is your memory?" it hit Finn straight in the face, he had seen her before, she was the one he bought the goblin necklace from, the one with the two hands that hooked together.

"tell me about those necklaces, what were they?" Finn demanded, he had to know.

"I don't talk for free boy" she put out her hand asking for coin, but he couldn't pay Rose had his coin bag.

"well okay then. But here, since my necklaces did you such good I will give you a free vision of your future." Finn completely unaware of the consequences this could bring agreed. She pulled a small square mirror from her pocket, she showed it to Finn.

"watch closely boy" she spun it in her hand. Finn could only watch as a colourful hue came from the mirror. It began to change until it looked like an image. Finn just leaned back and sighed.

"I know she gives birth, she close so what, three four days from now this might happen." Finn just felt like he got tricked for her own pleasure.

"you better start running boy" the goblin woman said as she begun to pack up for the day.

"why?" it didn't feel like a threat to Finn but instead a warning.

"this all starts in about five minutes." Finn freaked, he didn't even thank the goblin woman as he rushed around picking up Lady's kids and charging off into the direction of the shop that Rose and Lady were at, he even forgot his new shirts.

"hey slow down uncle Finn you gonna drop us" Finn didn't care he would deal with that later, he just had to get to his wife that's all that mattered. He ducked and weaved around people shouting 'it's an emergency'

A rather large crowd had gathered around the shop Rose was in, wailed cries coming from within. Finn had to stop, the crowd was too large.

"move dude I got to get through!" a big rock man turned around and eyed the pup carrying boy.

"oh yeah what's it too you, a woman's in there and she has gone into labor. we are trying to get her out, she can barely move" Another wailed cry came from within the shop and Finn lost it.

"GET OUT OF THE GLOB DAMN WAY, THAT'S MY WIFE IN THERE!" Finn shouted making everyone in the crowd turn around.

"oh shit! Sorry dude" the Rock man turned around and began gently shoving people out of the way.

"Follow me… get out of the way, the husbands coming through" people moved quicker when the rock man was leading and Finn was inside the shop in no time.

"thanks" Finn said as he walked up the hallway to where his wife was laying on the ground, Lady was supporting her head.

"Finn, my water broke" Finn hugged Rose as tight as he could without hurting her.

"it's okay baby, I'm going to get you to the hospital" Finn tried to pick her up bridal style, but put her down again when she expressed more pain.

"shit, Lady do you think you can carry her?" Finn pleaded with his eyes but Lady only sighed.

"riding on my back would be too painful, you need something stable, like wood and goes very fast otherwise we won't make it" Finn had to think and quickly through all the possibilities it would take too long by land, so there was no other option. Finn just hoped today was his lucky day.

"wait here I will be back" Rose screamed again and Finn moved faster than lightening, he was standing outside in no time.

"okay, EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" the crowd quieted down and looked at Finn.

"does anyone here have any type of air transportation?" one hand shot up from the crowd and a red skinned man with green sunglasses, a massive afro and a suit made of records stepped forward.

"you bro, I got an air skiff, will that do?" Finn nodded his head and asked the music man to park it in front of the shop. He rushed back inside after the man boogied away to get his ride.

"okay Rose baby, I got a way to get you to the hospital, but first he have to get Lady to move you okay?" Rose screamed every swear word she knew as Lady slowly picked her up and into the daylight. The crowd made a wide path, they gasped with shock. The pain had caused rose's tail to lash about like a whip, she almost slit Finn's throat open with it.

"please hurry" Rose cried tears pouring from her eyes. Finn couldn't bear it because he knew this wasn't even the start of it yet. They gently lowered her into the skiff and Finn climbed in afterwards, resting rose's head in his lap.

"okay hold on tight, this rides about to go as fast as light, boyaah." The skiff took up into the air with Lady and her pups following as fast as they could.

"aaaaaahhhhhhhh" Rose screamed once more.

"damn man, she sounds just like scream-o" Finn laughed and tried to fight off the pain of Rose's nails digging into his arm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at the hospital in no time at all, nurses were already waiting outside, ready to receive her. They grabbed her off the skiff and took her inside, Finn thanked the music man and chased after the rest of them.

"where is she?" Finn asked the front desk lady, she pointed down the halls as more screams were heard, he rushed down the hall and took a left, he saw them take her to the birth room but a woman stopped him at the door.

"who are you?" Finn was about to say when Doctor Princess appeared at the door, she looked at Finn then nodded.

"get him in scrubs and bring him in" Doctor Princess said. The nurse took Finn away and got him changed, he came back in and almost walked out again. He wasn't ready for this, for glob sakes he was only turning sixteen in a couple months' time. But the sight of Rose in pain stopped him, he couldn't just leave.

"don't worry Rose I'm here" he had stepped up beside the bed and grabbed her hand, she squeezed tightly as another wave of pain struck her.

"oh dear the baby's coming now, okay get me the essentials now!" the room was full of nurses running around and grabbing stuff. Everything was going fine, until Finn realised no one here knew if a Demon baby was born differently, that's what joseph was coming here for and what happened next, Finn would never forget.

"FUCK YOU FINN!" Rose's eyes turned black and her wings came shooting out, knocking Finn and another nurse to the ground. She shot from the birth chair and stood in front of Finn, nails now nine inches long she was ready to strike.

"holy shit!" this was not going to be a normal birth at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Slake: holy shit rose, is that normal?**

**Rose: yep when a demon women has a baby, that get quite aggressive and will attack anyone they can.**

**Slake: shit I will keep that in mind then.**

**Rose: ohohohohohoooo are you suggesting something Slake, something naughty. *starts crawling towards Slake***

**Slake: hell no! don't think like that *starts backing away but rose grabs Slake by the pants* ROSE!**

**Rose: I was bored for so long, * drags Slake closer* so I'm going to have some fun. *pounces and starts shredding clothes.**

***joseph, Caroline and Alisha walk into the room* hey Slake where back, the plane trip was kinda of lon-*sees a gagged slake and a half Naked Rose on top of him.**

**Joseph: damn that's why the teleport was broken * Caroline cover his eyes***

**Caroline: well will go unpack in the spare room you two can finish up. *drags joseph out***

**Alisha: I'm joining * Caroline reaches in and drags her out* hey wait!**

**Caroline: glob sake are all women demon this perverted, plus you look like a ten year old. No one wants to see that.**

**Alisha: I'm two hundred years old, plus I'm a shaman!**

**Caroline: don't care.**

**Rose: *looks at gagged slake* now where were we.**

**Slake: *muffled* yoo shusts ghot buck.**

**Rose: *lying* what was that lets fuck oh you.**

**Slake: *gives up***

**Rose: Slake333 is happy to be back and writing his sequel to Save my Soul, he wishes you all enjoy the story as much as the last one. Okay gotta go bye bye. Oh now I want a cookie *leaves room***

**Slake: *still gagged* phew.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slake: yo yo yooo,hey readers. How's things going? Thanks for the reviews last chap. Made me want to dance, (and I did when no one was watching)**

**Joseph: nope I saw you dude, it was wacked out.**

**Slake: Damn, that sucks. Oh well.**

**Joseph: where are My girlfriend and Rose? *looks around the room***

**Slake: oh they are looking after my cousin, she came to stay for the weekend.**

**Joseph: is that such a god idea?**

**Slake: yeah, what could possibly go wrong? *both look at each other and laugh.***

**Meanwhile.**

**Cousin: hey is that a real tail? Omg is that a real sword two, hey do you know you have cookie crumbs on you *poking Rose and Caroline***

**Rose: i swear if I hear one more question, I am going to stuff hear head in the fridge and the rest in the trash.**

**Caroline: I am already sharpening my sword. Let's just do the disclaimer; she might shut up that way.**

**Caroline/Rose: Slake333 does not own adventure time but we are he creations.**

**Cousin: Who are you talking to? *Rose and Caroline Tackle her* I'm Sorry !**

"okay, Rose, baby. Please get back on the bed!" Finn ducked under another swipe of Rose's claws as she tried to open a new breathing tube in his throat. The nurses were all scattered around as the tried to stay away from the carnage of Rose going berserk.

"Finn we have to move now, this could seriously harm the baby" Finn kicked into overdrive and jumped back just as Rose's tail whipped passed his head, he took this as his chance and dove for her arm restraining her.

"how about you get on the BED!" Rose flipped Finn over and smacked him down on the birthing bed, smashing it to pieces.

"argh, shit that hurt." Finn rolled off the remains of the now crushed bed to avoid another swipe from Rose's nails. She turned around faster than lightening catching Finn off guard. She brought her nails down for a fatal hit, only to be stopped by a wave of contractions forcing her to her knees.

"aaaaahhh F-fi-finn" tears started streaming from her face as another wave hit. He rushed to her side and laid her on her back. Doctor princess and a nurse checked the baby a grim expression crossing their faces.

"what, what's wrong?" the nurse stood instantly and rushed out into the hallway.

"the baby is stuck Finn, we have to do an emergency caesarean" That sounded bad, seriously bad to Finns mind. His heart quickened, and his mind seemed to crowd.

'it's stuck, does that mean' another cry of Finns name came from Rose, snapping him from his stupor. She clung tight to his arm as each painful contraction came, the nurse arrived a few seconds later with a new bed. Finn helped the nurses as they carefully lifted Rose onto it.

"is she going to be okay?" Finn grabbed Doctor princess by the shoulders as they made their way out of the room.

"we don't know Finn, just stay hopeful okay" she rushed off with Rose and left Finn behind with an unclear mind. ' I can't lose her, I can't.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours had come to pass and still there was no news, Finn just sat in the waiting room watching the world go by.

'you have to be okay, you have to be okay, you have to be okay' those were the very words that had cut at his mind for the past seven hours, if he were to lose Rose and the baby he would surely breakdown and disappear from Ooo for good, there was no way he would stay after that happened.

"Finn!" joseph came rushing in, his face covered in that of compassion and fear.

"I'm sorry I was late, if I was hear earlier I could have warne-" Finn stood and hugged his friend , the gesture slightly surprising joseph.

"it's not your fault, this is no one's fault" joseph his friends gesture before letting go, he left his hand on Finn's shoulder just to remind him he wasn't leaving.

"hey don't anybody forget about us" Alisha and Caroline stood in the door way, a soft smile was gracing both their features, they walked inside but left the door open as most of the Harpoon's crew came in as well.

"hey Finn the hero, how's the missus."

"hey, there is me matey is the bubs born yet."

"move it brother your blocking the door" the big burly pirates stood there, arms crossed as they all said hello to Finn some even giving him firm handshakes.

" they wanted to see if everything was okay" Caroline smiled, Alisha just sighed a two of the burly men began to eye the other side of the counter.

"would you two stop that, your hear for Finn's support not to rob the place." she scolded them. they both jumped back from the counter and just smiled.

"sorry miss old habits di' ard' " one of them said. A nurse came walking out and crashed into a hulking mass of muscle, she looked up and almost went screaming the other way.

"uuh, F-Finn the human" the large crowd of pirates made an isle as the nurse moved forward finally coming upon Finn.

"that's me, has anything happened?" the nurse backed away a little and then turned around.

"please come with me" Finn, joseph, Caroline and Alisha all walked after her, Caroline made sure the crew stayed put and if they stole anything they would pay the price, severely. The crew obliged with no quarrel, they all knew the destructive capabilities of the captain, the pregnancy just made them worse.

"please step go in" they had arrived at the end of the hall to what looked like a normal room. The nurse stepped aside and allowed the four of them to enter. The bed was surrounded by a curtain, Finn stood at the edge of it, not wanting to pull it back and only seeing Rose or the baby, he needed them both.  
"waah" and infants cry came from within, Finn pulled the curtain to the side and walked straight in and there lying on the bed was his beautiful wife and his newborn child.

"it's a boy honey, our baby boy" a tear stroke down her face, only passing her smile. Finn walked over and kissed Rose as passionately as he could.

"I'm so happy you two are safe, I don't know what I would have done i-" Rose put a finger to his lips and only smiled again.

"would you like to hold him?"

"ah is it okay?" Rose nodded and slowly lifted the child to Finn. He held him like he was glass, the rush of emotion passed through him. He was holding his son, he newborn son. He pulled back the blanket a little and saw the calm face, a blue and green eye looking back at him.

"he has different coloured eyes, one from us both." Rose nodded, but she didn't care. There was a different matter she would have to tell him about later, one that would affect the life of their child.

"can we come in" Caroline and Alisha pulled the curtain aside both smiling as Negi stood out of the way. They both said hello and said there congratulations before both holding the baby.

"where is joseph, I thought he would be he with you?" Caroline handed the child back to Rose.

"he is talking to the nurse." She said overhearing the price for the damages from the doctor princess. That was going to set them back a bit.

"yeah it was kind of rough there for a second. Rose why did you kind of go berserk during the birth?"

"I will answer that, I mean I already told the nurse so why not say it again" joseph walked into the confined space saying his own congratulations before going on with his explanation.

"okay so you know about how Demons have a regenerative ability?" everyone nodded beside Rose, she already knew most of this stuff, she was just too tired to tell anyone.

"okay, well their ability to heal on the inside is faster than on the outside, so when the baby was trying to be pushed out with the contractions, the damaged tissue was beginning to re-knit around the child, this causes severe pain to mother. To counteract this, the mother must expel large amounts of magic energy through her wings and tail causing the regeneration to slow enough to get the baby free ." Everyone just felt like they had a book thrown in their face.

"that still doesn't explain why Rose went berserk" Finn said as he was trying his best not fall Asleep from the sudden lecture and the fact his emotions tired him out today made it worse. Joseph continued.

"well this can naturally occur even when there is too much magic built up, and it will accidently leak. Therefore causing the Demon to become angry and annoyed at everything, it is kind of like a period for women, but in this case it's for a Demon. That's what caused her to get angry and almost killed you, there was too much for her emotions to handle.

"thanks joseph" Rose said trying to hold back her yawns.

"what are we going to name the little cutey" Alisha said her head only going over the top of the bed, to see the sleeping infant.

"I don't know?" Finn said, Rose and him never really thought up any names during the nine months of labour and even now his mind was blank to any good names.

"how about Alex" everyone darted their eyes at Rose, for a brief moment they all saw sadness in her eyes, then it was gone.

"I think Alex sounds sweet baby" Finn kissed Rose on the forehead again. They both smiled as a thought crossed both of their minds, there was a new soul in their lives.

"hey Rose guess what tomorrow is" Caroline leaned over the bed with a wicked grin on her face.

"what?" Rose instinctively shielded Alex. That was highly unexpected since it was Caroline talking to her.

"it's baby shower time!" they both grin while Alisha started laughing. Joseph placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"this Is goodbye to your normal life dude" he said, a smile on his face. Finn smiled back and look at his wife and child.

"I'm fine with that, I think this is better than my normal life anyway."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rose: I'm a mom, I'm a mom yay! *dancing around with Caroline***

**Slake: thank god she is, only in the story I mean. Well what else can I say, if she had one here there would only one explanation for who's it is.**

**Joseph: *laughing* dude wouldn't that be that be a chapter, you! a father seriously * Cracks up again.***

**Rose: we are still trying! *whacks joseph on the head with a cookie jar*.**

**Slake: hey what do you mean still trying! *knocks Slake out as well***

**Caroline: shit you almost gave It that away Rose.**

**Rose: yeah that was close. How are you and joseph going does he know?.**

**Joseph: kn-know w-what *Caroline grabs the cookie jar of Rose and hits joseph again***

**Caroline: nope he sure doesn't.**

**Rose: well readers that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed, oh and we totally didn't leave Slake's cousin out in the middle of nowhere with twenty-four hours left to live.**

**Caroline: yeah that would be too badass of us * looks at Rose, they both started laughing.**

**Rose: we totally did, anyway thanks for the reviews and make sure to keep them coming because I just love adding them to the cookie dough to make it sweater. Okay bye bye**

**Caroline: see ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, long time no writey, yeah I know I've been gone a while.**

**Joseph: more like forever.**

**Rose: yeah we haven't seen you for this long *holds four fingers*.**

**Joseph: yeah dude it's been like four months.**

**Slake: come on guys you know my situation. *looks teary eyed*.**

**Joseph: woah, okay okay, we get it jeez.**

**Rose: wanna cookie*hands slake double choc cookie***

**Slake: okay well let's get this chapter for um, what fic is this again I have like two going at once.**

**Caroline: *comes out of nowhere with a frying pan and hits slake in the head.* it's save my soul reconcile, not Negima darkness desires.**

**Slake: oh sorry. And ouch!. Okay. Um I, slake333, do not own adventure time, but Caroline, Joseph as well as Rose and Alisha are my creations.**

"oh my glob, he is like totally, the cutest thing I have ever seen" Lumpy space princess floated over the curious child as she shook a rattle to get his attention.

"what is his name" Princess Bubblegum sat on the edge of the couch drinking lightly at the tea, she was invited to the baby shower along with, lumpy space princess, cinnamon bun, peppermint butler, Caroline, Alisha, Joseph, lady and her pups, heck even Jake and Marceline was there, even a guy in a black cloak.

"his name is Alex." Rose said with a smile on her face, Finn meanwhile was strapped to the wall in corner, watching everything that was going on. His face was covered in terror, while Rose and Marceline were having a friendly chat and the cloaked man was now standing over his own son.

"well aren't you an adorable piece of shit" the man's voice came out husky and old he picked the baby Alex up by the throat and shook him like a rag doll, Alex only laughed.

"g#$ &w*y" Finn voice wasn't right he couldn't speak properly. It came out gargled.

"well, I think it's time for presents" Marceline announced, Jake walked over and reached for Finn, he thought his was finally going to be set free, until Jake grabbed the present from his hands.

"I think big daddy here should go first" Jake smiled, he stretched over and unwrapped the present for Alex, it was the necklaces he had bought for Rose and himself. Alisha had recovered them from the wreckage of the tower, they were fused together. Jake placed them around the neck of Alex before pulling away to reveal the babies smiling face.

Marceline's face was distorted in rage as she walked around Alex's cot. She looked into is blue and green eyes.

"you could have been my child" the cloaked man put a hand on her shoulder, Finn saw it was as grey as her skin. She pulled back her head and laughed, she raised her bass axe behind herself. Finn wanted to scream again, but all the words in his voiced die once more as the cloaked man turned around and put a finger to his own lips, everyone else was still smiling and laughing as Marceline brought the axe down upon Alex.

"NOOOOO!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"NOOOO!" Finn shot from his bed and grabbed for his sword ready to attack, Except there was no one there.

"F-Finn what's wrong?" Rose looked up from the stairs surprise on her face as she looked at her frightened husband. He lowered his Demon blood sword and dropped it to the floor, his knees buckled soon later.

"Finn!" Rose rushed next to him, placing a hand on is shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Rose, it was just an-another-"

"nightmare?" Finn nodded as he began to stand back up, still feeling slightly dizzy he put his arms around Roses shoulders pulling her into his chest, a cry came from downstairs a moment later.

"he is hungry" Finn laughed letting go of Rose, allowing them to go down the stairs. Alex laid in his day cot next to the window, where the sun shone brightly warming him up, Finn reached in and pull his baby boy out of the cot.

"who is the little hero huh, who is the little hero" he tickled Alex as he squirmed about in laughter, passing hi, to his mother he walked into the kitchen to and already prepared breakfast.

"you made this?" Finn said, sitting down at the table. He reached for the food but his hand was slapped away by Rose.

"yes I did make this, but you got to wait until I feed Alex." Finn looked away with a blush, he had seen Rose's boobs before, but not while his son was feeding, he just thought it was embarrassing, Rose just thought Finn was still childish in a way.

"ouch!" Alex sucked a little too hard then, it wasn't his fault of course, her boobs had just swollen to twice their size since she was pregnant and they kind of hurt. She heard Finn laughing and she kicked his leg under the table.

"hey, that hurt." He only received a smile. Finally she was done and she began to feed herself, with the delicious bacon pancakes the, with trial and error, she had managed to cook.

"so Finn honey, do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?" Finn placed his fork on the table and looked at his half eaten pancake, there were bags under his eyes. Nearly every night he had gotten up when Alex was crying, never once did he let Rose do it, he said her sleep was important. It made Finn sound like he was afraid to sleep in her mind.

"it was the baby shower one again" Rose sighed, as she adjusted Alex in her arms, his Blue and green eyes looking back at hers, a smile on his face.

"I guess it's the least scariest of them all" Finn just nodded, he had has worst ones then that, but the scariest fact was that each one involved Alex and Rose.

"I think it's just my fears taking on a form in my dream" Finn replied, he reached over and gave Alex a little tickle, and Rose a kiss on the lips.

"what fears?" Finn just sighed as he blushed. Reminding himself it has been a month since Alex was born and already he had the average dad fears.

"well, one day, Alex is going to be all grown up, and I will have to have the tier talk and where babies come from" rose just laughed, she handed Alex to Finn and stood from the table, you have years before that happens, plus didn't you only learn yourself last year. Finn's eyes followed Rose as she walked over to the fridge; she was tempting him with her body again, and it was working quite well, he had noticed how different she looked without the baby bump, she was Slim bodied again and her boobs had swollen to twice there size, well let's just say she really wanted him in bed again.

"not while Alex is here." Rose laughed again while Finn just smiled, he had to blow is golden hair out of his face again, it had been a while since he had gotten it cut, he thought he could get it cut after they finished at PB's science barbeque today.

"oh fine." Rose whined as she grabbed the water from the fridge, she placed it on the table and went back to eating, a fake pout on her face.

"at least I won't have to worry about you flying away now won't I" Finn said to Alex as he unwrapped the giggling baby from his blanket and held him up to his face, he blew a raspberry on his tummy, sending Alex into a laughing fit.

"yeah, I guess we don't have to worry." Rose didn't let Finn see the real sadness in her eyes as she looked at her sons back, there was no wings. Every Demon child that is born, is born with a tail and wings exposed, Alex was only born with the tail, after they let Joseph asses the child he determined that they weren't trapped inside the skin either, meaning that Alex was a wingless Demon, the first of his kind. Joseph couldn't tell what happened, but he knew there was no problem with the child itself and it was perfectly healthy, so he said it shouldn't be a deformity and they passed it off on the mix species DNA between Finn and Rose.

"well I guess I'm going to have a shower want to join me Finn and Alex" Finn just nodded while Alex was still laughing at his father.

"I guess by that you mean you're in the bath with Alex and I'm washing him." Rose just nodded, she found it hard to relax in the bath while trying to wash Alex, he just kept making waves. So she made Finn clean him every time she went to the bath. Plus Finn didn't complain either it was a chance to see his wife naked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"hello every one and welcome to our second annual science barbeque" PB stood on the stage dressed in her science suit, Finn, and Rose clapped while Alex was snoozing in the basket next to them, his black hair and golden streaked fringe being the only thing poking out from under the blanket.

"I would like to thank Peppermint butler for the great food, as well for lady for the decorations." As if on cue a chorus of yapping noise's coming from the ladies pups joined the clapping from the guests. The pups had grown taller in a month and they played with Alex anytime they could, this time was going to be an exception. As PB continued her speech the pups floated around the basket, one occasionally pooping their head inside the basket.

"uncle Finn, uncle Finn. Can we play with Alex"

"sorry guys , he is asleep at the moment, maybe later?" the pups sighed in defeat but perked up again as the first experiment came out, a man with a moustache and a barbers coat on, dragged a big chair like machine onto the stage.

"vondavar, I am thee varick vueten." The man six armed hairdresser said. He bowed to the crowed and pulled the curtain from chair like machine, it appeared to have six mechanical arms, most likely modelled after his, he then plugged in the device and turned it on, the arms came to life moving to allow the empty chair to be seen.

"now I need a volunteer, you, you would do" he pointed to Rose, but she just shook her head.

"I like my hair the way it is thanks, give my husband a try though" Finn couldn't object as Rose pulled back his bear eared hoody, allowing his long golden hair to fallout.

"hey wait!" Rose giggled as the six armed man grabbed Finn by the arm and pulled him to the stage.

"now take a seat here my friend, do you have any preferences when it comes to hairstyle?" Finn just laughed, but he feared the outcome of what was about to happen.

"um no, but I do want to look cool" Finn watched as the straps on his arms tightened when he put the commands in.

"are the straps necessary, they seem a little excessive for a hair cutting machine" Varick just laughed while Finn cringed.

"there is no need to worry my friend, they are just a precaution" Varick put the curtain up in front of the machine before one of his arms reached over and started it.

"just relax" from the front everyone watched with curiosity as they saw nothing but the arms beginning to move, the curtain blocked everything else, even Bubblegum couldn't see from her point of view and she was on stage. Foam flew out from one side and one of the machines arms broke off on the other.

"hey stop this thing" Finn shouted as the machine began to pick up speed, another arm broke and even Varick was becoming concerned.

"hey is that supposed to happen, one of the other scientist said, she remembered the last science fair she was at and she at least wanted a head start run in case something like that happens again.

"don't worry every uh thing is under control" suddenly the machine stopped and a ding noise was heard, happy that his machine didn't blow up, Varick removed the curtain, the machine was broken all over the place, that wasn't what shocked everyone though. Finn's hair had completely changed, it was now shorter and spiked at the back, a long fringe hung over his left eye coming to a point at his cheek. Every girl was blushing hard at how gorgeous the Hero now looked, Rose was getting a bit turned on at his new sexy look.

"do I look okay?" most of the girls jumped to the bottom of the stage shouting 'marry me' the stopped when a shadow loomed over the stage with wings and tail exposed.

"he is mine! Plus he is a father!" Rose hissed, she held the still snoozing Alex in her arms, the child clinging to her shirt. The girls just sighed in defeat and went back to their tables; some actually came today with boyfriends as well.

"well while we wait for this mess of an experiment to be cleaned up why don't we serve lunch." PB said, trying to change the atmosphere.

"sorry baby I didn't mean for that to get out of hand, do I look weird now?" Finn looked at Rose trying to see any sign of disgust.

"well you were hot before Finny, but let's just say if Alex wasn't here I would've jumped you there and then" Rose smiled cheekly brushing aside Finns new fringe, it did really suit him.

"wait even with people here?" Rose blushed a little but she nodded, licking her lips.

" lest just say when Alex is asleep we can-" Rose whispered into Finns ear, a few seconds later his head was on the table and he was mumbling about whipped cream. A laughing Rose beside him Alex grabbed a lock of his father's hair while he was dreaming in his mother's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hidden away, in that darkest recesses of Ooo, a bar for the strongest, most feared, as well as petty and bad minded that could stand the evil that dwells in the place, a black haired mistress tears the throat out of one of the patrons, the other monster of the world and bandits as well as the creepiest watched as she guzzled down the poor guys blood, they laughed at his attempts to plead for help.

"only the strongest survive" she cast an eye to others in the bar none flinching until she laid her eyes upon one of them hiding behind a bigger guy, he was small and covered in scales, he could pass for a dragon if he had wings, but since there wasn't any, that meant he was only a lizard. She faded into the back her thirst still needed quenching, surprising the guy, she pinned him to the table and let out a loud hiss before delving her hand into his chest and ripping his heart out, she drained the blood before kicking his corpse of the table.

"next rounds on me boys." All of the monsters and bandits roared in acceptance, she didn't even glance at the tentacle bartender, as he mumbled about the mess she made. She placed her fit on the table and leaned back into the chair, she cleaned what was left of the blood off her head before she closed her eyes, she knew no body would fuck with her anymore, she proved that to that guy and his friend. She had to find refuge in a cesspit like this but Marceline didn't mind, it gave her fresh blood and was the perfect place to recover, plus it gave her time for things to cool down with her father so he would stop searching for her, then she would just slip away under the cover of darkness never to be seen again. The monsters were singing another bloody song about ripping off heads of villagers, Marceline's favourite, when the door swung open. And a man in a black cloak walked into the bar.

"hahaha we got a lost one guys" the bar erupted in laughter, the man looked around, turning his head from one side to the other until a flash of red in his eyes brought upon recognition. His eyes had stopped on Marceline, slowing he pushed a massive beast out of the way, said beast being three times bigger than the man in the cloak, they watched as he pulled out a chair that had a little M on it. He sat down, most of the bar began betting on Marceline tearing his throat out, but before she spoke the man threw a photo onto the table. A photo of Finn, Rose and their new born.

"who are you?" Marceline hissed, the man smiled under his hood and took back the photo. Marceline noticed his skin was as grey as hers.

"who I am doesn't matter, what I want does" Marceline jumped across the table and latched onto his throat with her teeth, tearing it clean out. His body fell to the floor.

"now it doesn't" she sat back down as the bar erupted with laughter again.

"now, now wasn't that rude" there was silence again. The cloaked man rose from the floor and sat back in the chair.

"so you are a vampire, I haven't seen another one for so long" Marceline smiled wickedly.

"well I wonder why, probably because you would tear their throats out when you could. No you and I both no there are no other vampires beside the ones sitting in this room and your father." Marceline stopped smiling, eyeing this mysterious stranger, that claims to be vampire.

"are you off spring of my father, a bastard son of some sorts, come on spit it asshole!" Marceline cracked the table in two.

" all In good time, but right now there is one thing we both want."

"and what is that exactly?" he stood and pulled the photo once more, he showed her again watching the rage in her eyes come to life before he burned it to cinders.

"to kill Finn the human and his family and let darkness take over the world!" he shouted, everyone in the bar stood silent thinking the cloaked man to be crazy.

"I'm in" Marceline stood and pushed aside the table and began to walk to the door. But he wasn't finished, he faced the monsters.

"and all of you are welcome to join, the gold will be well provided as well as the grog, and even women, for those who wish to partake in this mission" an Ogre like creature walked up to the man and pointed and axe at his throat.

"why don't we just take your gold, grog and women and leave you bloody in the gutter." The cloaked figure began laughing and so did everyone else in the bar, then he grabbed the axe and drove it into the Ogres gut.

"if you did that then, then I would have to kill all of you." he continued to pull the axe across as the creature wailed in pain, then there was nothing but silence.

"now does anyone else want to try that or do you want to kill a Hero!" the cesspit of a bar roared to life with the cheers of Marceline and its patrons, the only thing spurring their excitement was a promise and the laughing of a very dangerous man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Slake: well that's a great start to being back to writing, to tell you the truth, I re read all the reviews I got for this and for the first Save My Soul and that spurred me back into the rhythm of writing, also the thing when I don't capitalize in the talking bits. I believe that since it is speaking it doesn't need it, unless of course there is a name in the talking parts.**

**Rose: so how long is it going to take for the next update?**

**Slake: I'm in a writing mood, so I will post again tomorrow, oohhh I hope I get a lot of reviews.**

**Rose: you and your reviews.**

**Slake: what about you and your cookies.**

**Rose: touché, I won't go there.**

**Slake: can you tell me where my cousin went while you're at it I haven't seen her in months.**

**Rose: Runs from the room.**

**Slake: your still sitting here, you cant say runs from the room without asterisk.**

**Rose: Damn you writing logic. Fine she is in the desert half buried with about a weeks water. *went back because I felt guilty***

**Slake: now you're using it for speech bubbles what the hell?**

**Rose: IM SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY! *crash tackled by slake***

**Caroline: pulls beside the cupboard door telling joseph to be quiet.**

**Slake: I know your there now, you forgot the asterisk so now you said that aloud.**

**Caroline: Damn it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, im back so its on with the show. Please read after chap message thank you.**

**Rose/ Caroline/ Joseph: slake333 does not own Adventure Time, but we are his creations. **

**Rose: Cookies!**

Rose sat beside the little inflatable pool, as Alex messed around in the water. The days had been getting hotter and hotter and even cloudy days did nothing to cool the hot air. Still it seem to make Alex happy as he splash some water at his mother, getting some water on her new summer dress. He was just getting cuter and cuter each month, well technically it was now three months since he was born.

"how is my baby boy and wife doing?" a sweaty Finn jumped off a ladder that was next to the tree house, an old branch had snapped off and left a big gash in the tree houses roof last night, the mighty Finn was fixing it before night came again.

"we are good honey, how is the roof?." Finn gave a sigh as he slipped into the kids pool, lifting his son onto his now soaking wet shirt.

"it's almost done just got to move a few things." Finn cupped some water in his hand and poured it over Alex's head, he laughed when his sons tail twitched from the feeling.

"so when are we setting off to see Caroline and joseph?" Rose made small waves with her hand as she watched Finn with his eyes closed and Alex laying belly down on his chest, she felt like this was a good moment right now, so she locked away a small piece of the happiness in her mind.

"joseph said he will be here tonight, we leave then and arrive at kraken island in the morning for the baby shower, so after I finish this we have to start packing" a tired yawn parted his lips. Caroline had given birth to twins, one boy and one girl, each having similarities of each of them, the girl having josephs pointy ears and the boy having Caroline's eyes.

"you still not getting any sleep?" Finn nodded as he stretched his body out longer, Alex took this as an opportunity to play drums on his father's chest, getting a laugh out of Rose and Finn. His dreams were getting more troublesome since Joseph told them that Alex still had Rose's genes, so he was going to hit toddler stage a lot quicker and stay that way for a hundred years. It was okay for rose but it wasn't for Finn, he could still teach Alex things but he wouldn't be there to help him with girl troubles or acne problems, heck he won't be there to tell him about tier fifth teen, because he knew that he would be gone by that time. He wasn't half immortal like Rose, she would take at least fifty thousand years to die, Finn only had about fifty to sixty years if he was lucky.

"is it the baby shower one again or the war one" Finn just laughed and passed it off.

"no its hard to sleep because I think I am already dreaming when I'm in bed with you" Rose leaned in a and kissed her husband passionately. Forgetting their son was there , their hands began to wander and Rose felt helpless as Finns began to push up her dress.

"oh my you remind me of when I first met my love" a strained old voice carried over the lovers, snapping the two from the passion induced state and bringing them back to reality. Rose not caring that she was wet stood from the pool and looked at the new comer, but Finn beat her to the punch line.

"Tree trunks!, ouch!?" Finn had stood from the pool a little too quickly, making Alex grab onto his shirt and extend his little demon finger nails for extra grip. He ended up stabbing his father.

"oh Alex nails are no, no. ouch!" Alex giggled so did Rose as she pulled their semi demon son off him, he checked the scratches to see if they were bleeding, before finally walking over to tree trunks and gaving her a hug.

"oh my Finn, it has been so loooong" Finn laughed as he pulled away, to help her set down a basket she had on her back.

"yeah Trunks it has been hasn't it, how about we go inside and dry off." Tree trunks only waved her trunk in Finn's face.

"no, noooo, I have to get going. I only came to drop of these apple pies, I remember how you and Jake liked them so much." Tree trunks waved to Rose then as Finn picked up the pies, she happily waved back..

"thanks Tree Trunks." He said as he walked over to Rose Tree Trunks following.

"oh and look at the little cutie, you two sure did make a fine new edition to the world" Rose lowered Alex onto the ground, he giggled happily as he tugged at her trunk, trying to catch it in his hands.

"he likes you a lot Tree Trunks, are you and your lover going to have kids" Tree trunks blushed heavely.

"no, no we are far too old for that, we just happily share each other's company. Well I better get going I have to get to the candy kingdom before night fall." And with that she waved with her Trunk and left.

"well I guess I will go and dry us off while you wrap up those pies for our trip" Rose walked off towards the house making sure to fix her dress in the way there. Finn how ever looked in the basket at the pair of delicious apple pies, he couldn't help but reach in and grab one of the pre-cut slices. He hastily took a bite and savoured that taste, he and Jake really did love Tree trunks apple pies, he took another bite, but the second tasted different.

"huh, why is it salty now?" he opened his eyes and realised he was crying, crying for the loss of his brother, the one who told him so much about the world, Jake, oh how he missed Jake. He watched each memory in his head, the days he spent at Tree Trunks eating apple pie.

"hey Finn you coming inside" Hastily Finn dried his eyes and turned to See Rose shouting out the open window.

"um yeah, I just got to finish off this roof." He quickly ducked around the back of the tree house and made sure Rose wasn't watching, he then hastily walked up to the big tree that now sheltered his brothers grave.

"hey bro, how have you been?" he imagined Jake sitting next to the grave stone, looking at the setting sun. He only glanced at Finn.

"meh been better, hey what is that you have there?" the image of Jake stood and examined the basket sniffing around its hidden contents.

"Tree Trunks apple pie" he reached inside and grabbed a piece placing it on the ground in front of Jakes grave.

"oh math, thanks Finn" and like that the image of Jake was gone again, making Finn eyes begin to swell with tears. It had been a year since his brother died, but he still couldn't get over it. Covering the pies he turned around and began the walk back to the house, making sure to clean up the stuff he needed to repair the roof.

"hey Finn, how many shirts do you need?" he sighed as he realised Rose was already beginning to pack.

"um at least seven, we are going to be there for a week" walked closer to the stairs to hear her better, it sounded like a thunder storm upstairs so Finn didn't chance getting closer.

"how about six shirts and a hoodie?" Finn just sighed again.

"okay. Um do you need any help?" a pair of lacy underwear floated down the stairs and landed on Finns face. He picked them up with a grin, they were red and black and nearly see through.

"ooohhhh where did the special ones gooo?" the thundering racquet continued upstairs, while a chorus of baby blabber came from Alex, while he sat in his arm chair.

"you know little guy, your mother is one kinky women" he laughed to himself, while Alex looked confused.

"k-k-ki-kin-ki" Alex was trying to say his first word.

"oh shit!" Finn's jaw dropped.

"huh what's wrong Finn?" Rose was about to float down the stairs.

"kink-kink-kink" realising what was about to happen, he rushed to the apple pie basket and pulled a slice out.

"Kinky!" Alex shouted his first word, with a giggling fit, Finn opened his mouth and quickly put a small piece of pie inside.

"sshhh eat, its yummy" Alex began to munch on the pie it was yummy, he thought daddy was giving him a reward.

"is everything okay?" Finn turned around with a sigh of relief, Rose stood there with a little blush on her face.

"uh nothing everything's fine, just seeing if Alex like apple pie." He waved his hands about, and absolutely forgot he had Rose's lacy underwear in his hands.

"uh it's not what I looks like." Rose walked let her tail out.

"Finn"

"Rose?" she stood in front of him and brushed her tail up the inside of his leg.

"if you wanted to see all you had to do was ask" she grinned lifting the front of her skirt to show Finn a white and really tight pair of underwear. she then kissed him on the lips as she moved his free hand to cup her ass, bring her leg up to wrap around Finn and pull him closer, her tail stroking his back.

" Rose, what about Alex?" Rose began to undo the front of her dress, exposing her chest to him.

"he doesn't know what's going on so there is no harm", she reached down and firmly rubbed his hard on through his pants, Finn was hardly holding onto his control, he pushed her back to the table and laid her down ,firmly holding her arms above her head, as he nipped and played with her neck getting light moans from her. He was about to move aside her underwear, when Alex decied he wanted more pie.

"kinky!" Finn stopped, raised his head and slowly let go of Rose, he made sure his pants were still on.

"what did he just say?" Rose leaned off the table and walked over to Alex.

"nothing, I didn't hear anything" he slowly backed away towards the stairs. But Alex still wanted pie.

"kinky, kinky, kinky!" he shouted loudly, giggling following afterwards. All colour left Finns face and he laughed nervously, he bolted when Rose spread her wings.

"I'm sorrrrrryy!" Finn run up the stairs. Would Rose say she was angry, of course not, she would say she was FURIOUS! But happy that her son spoke his first word, as she hovered up the stairs to chase after her soon to be doomed husband, she thought she should've taken a picture of the moment.

"oohhhh Fiiiinnnn"

"I think he wants PIE!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"overboard much?" a few bruises/ painful love bites later and everything was packed. Finn and Rose had just finished dinner and Alex had finished his pie, which he was still referring to as kinky. When josephs airship rocked up, well the air skiff did.

"what's overboard?" joseph stepped from the skiff and followed the eyes of the pair until it laid upon his airship in the sky, the over excessive armed to the teeth, luxury cruiser.

"oh how is that excessive, well I do think the massive cannon is a tad over the top, but never mind that. How have you guys been?" Joseph walked over and hugged his best friend, then Rose, Alex even grabbed his hand when Joseph ruffled his hair.

"we've been good, the heats been killing me though." Finn made a point as he held up a cold apple pie that seems to be heating up from the night air.

"oh I know what you mean, but trust me it is going to get cooler once we get flying." He helped Finn pick up the extremely heavy trunk and place it into the skiff.

"how the heck did you get that outside?" Joseph looked at the two.

"we chucked it from the open window." Rose said looking at the hole that was under the trunk, making a reminder to plant some roses there to cover it up.

"oh I see, very intelligent, might have crushed someone but very smart move." Finn eyed Joseph.

"what's with the sarcasm?"

"oh sorry, um kind of had a chest of gold thrown at me by Caroline a week before she was due, it hurt so damn much, now I am against throwing oversized, block like objects, hehehe." Finn and Rose just laughed.

"okay well all aboard" the group jumped into the small skiff and took off into the sky, as Finn got a closer look at the airship he noticed it had the solar and lunar engines, meaning it could gain power from sun and moon, these upgrades had to be applied to all airships now, due to some kingdoms wanting to stay eco-friendly, all ships still had there steam engines, for back up if any other component were to fail, but of course the son in-law to the pirate king got the highest grade equipment that can be bought, anti- gravity boosters on both sides of the ship, it made the whole ship look like a multi coloured ghost ship. Finn whistled, having become fairly interested in airships in his spare time.

"man I wish we could buy something like that for us." Finn laughed, Rose passed Alex over to Finn as he turned him around to see the airship, Joseph flew around to point out some its features.

"see that Alex we are going to see aunty Caroline on that" Alex just giggled. They landed a few minutes later, Finn and Rose getting a captains welcome as they walk around the ship, there were a few old faces here and there, but most of the crew was relatively new.

" your room is down the hall and on the left" a butler retrieved their luggage, with help from some of the crew.

"oh thank you" Rose said as she walked down the hall, she opened the door, and was surprised to see the room well decorated, there was even chocolate on the bed for new guests. Finn followed soon after.

"oh Finn do we have to go to Caroline's we could just spend a week in here" Joseph over hearing the joke laughed as he helped the men with the luggage through the door.

"wait till you see your room at the castle Rose" a tired yawn came from Alex's mouth, grabbing the attention of Rose.

"oh someone is tired, I guess it is kind of late for you. I'm going to put him to bed and get some sleep myself." Finn kissed Rose on the forehead, then Alex.

"I'm going to go out on deck with Joseph for a bit, I will be with you soon though." Rose hugged him and closed the door as they left. She looked around the room again and only one thing came to mind.

"boys and their toys."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"so how is your first week of parenthood going?" Finn and Joseph were at the wheel as the ship was sailing above the clouds, the blue solar sails catching the light of the full moon.

"oh I tell you Finn, I'm loving it, my little girl Luna and baby boy Desmond have been the best thing in my life so far." Joseph took in a deep breath and let it out with a smile on his lips.

"well times a going to get tough man, diaper changing, sleepless nights, worries about the future, it's just going to pile up, but there are the good times too, like their first word, their first time walking, feeding themselves, all the laughter and fun." Finn smiled at the memories he has already piled up from the three months.

"I'm glad you said the good stuff, I was going to jump off the ship." Finn laughed at Josephs joke.

"yeah right, like you would do that Joseph….. Joseph?" silence.

"I'm kidding there is too much waiting for me at home." He stretched and took hold of the wheel again.

"speaking of home, mines lying in bed right now, probably shirtless and nearly butt naked." Finn said. Joseph just turned to Finn and smirked at him.

"don't let me keep you Finny boy, go get some sleep." Finn yawned in reply, before saying goodnight and heading to his cabin, slowly he pulled open the door and crept inside. First he checked on Alex, who was sound asleep. He rolled over and sucked on his thumb, the little guy sure was growing up fast for just a three month old. Kissing his son on the forehead he recapped. Last year he was a fifth teen year old boy who risked everything to save a village and loved ones losing his dear brother in the process, now in a month when it his birthday, he will be a sixteen year old father, who will do anything to protect his family and teach his son about the world. What a life.

"Finn?" a faint whisper came from the bed as Rose shifted beneath the sheets, Finn stripped his shirt and pants as he lifted the covers.

"yep nearly butt naked." He said to himself, he slid in wrapped his arms around Rose, she rolled over half asleep and wrapped hers around his mid-section.

"i. love. You Finn" she fell asleep.

"I love you too Rose" he kissed her on the forehead and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A cloaked figure stood in front of Jake the dogs grave, he pulled back his hood with two grey hands exposing golden hair and a black patch covering one of his eyes the other gleamed in the night with a red tint. He leaned down and examined the apple pie on the ground.

"I hate apple pie!" he waved a hand over it and the pastry began to decay at a rapid rate, until it was nothing but mouldy blackness. He then proceeded to scratch some dirt away from Jakes name.

"it is finally nice to meet the person I was named after . Jake the dog I am Jake the destroyer, my father told me a lot about you"

"talking to the dead will make you insane Jake" Marceline quipped from behind, sharpening her axe.

"insanity would be a pleasure for what I have become, oh well like it matters."

"when do we attack?" Jake the destroyer turned to Marceline and laughed.

"obviously now would have been perfect, if I just wanted to kill everyone. But I feel the time isn't right, the mood hasn't been set and the curtain is yet to be drawn."

"so what more plans? ARGH!" Marceline yelled in frustration, she wanted revenge now, why did she have to wait, she wanted Rose on a pike still alive as she tortured Finn slowly and painfully and that kid, oh that kid!

"well how about we set the tension with a little misery, you leave a message Marceline, make it a good one." Marceline gleamed as she faced the gravestone under the tree. Jake moved out of the way and watched as Marceline drew back her axe.

"Finn. You shall pay." She brought the axe down splitting the stone clean in half.

"well done, now let us leave and allow things to simmer."

"bitch please I want to see this boil into a shit storm." Marceline laughed manically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Slake: dund dund duuuuuund. Who is the mysterious stranger and why has he grudge against Finn**

**Rose: found next time on save my soooooooouuuuuuuuuuul Rec-Rc-Reconcile *hiccups ***

**Caroline: you two have been into Josephs secret stash haven't you.**

**Slake: WEEEEEEE found Brownies! * tries to stand***

**Rose: hey caroline w-wh-why do you do that thing?**

**Caroline: what thing?**

**Rose: yo-u know with the pointy swoody thing *passes out. ***

**Caroline: ooooookaaaayyyyyy. Um well while these two are preoccupied I just going to wrap this up with some sticky notes from slake. He says he will continue to update on a weekly bases again and hopes you enjoy his creation, he thanks those that have reviewed and that he greatly values readers support. Then the rest of the note just turns into a story about a mars bar and snikers, oh god not reading that.**

**Anyway going to update again and thanks for your support so far.**


End file.
